


golden love

by BuiltUpWithCatsAndTeaToMatch



Series: hOrNy HHhhhHhHhHhHhhhh [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Foreplay, Neck Licking, No Dialogue, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, So here we are, but feferi delivered me one sexual awakening at four in the morning, feferi is a TOP, human!reader, i’ve never watched porn in my life, the reader has no explicit gender, trolls purr, you are a BOTTOM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuiltUpWithCatsAndTeaToMatch/pseuds/BuiltUpWithCatsAndTeaToMatch
Summary: feferi has the loveliest of eyes.
Relationships: Feferi Peixes/Reader
Series: hOrNy HHhhhHhHhHhHhhhh [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861144
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	golden love

feferi’s eyes are such a lovely shade of gold, you find. the dim lights of her bioluminescent room filter around like little stars, illuminating her grey skin. surprisingly, she doesn’t look nervous or confused, her fangs don’t slide on her lip and her hands don’t weave through black locks. she looks experienced, cool, more level headed than you’ve ever seen her.

there’s a sharply focused gaze in those golden eyes. they’re like sunflowers - or maybe even the sun itself. shining a holy light down from the sky, the heiress’ eyes are like a sea of beauty. she looks so much like the empress right now, with those high hips and shimmering eyes. you could picture her so perfectly standing upon a throne, her trident gleaming in an afternoon sun. her eyes down upon you, as sharp and knowing as they are now.

you try not to focus too hard on her body no matter how much it makes your heart thrum. just those eyes, just those pretty eyes and the way she runs her hands down her hips, those golden eyes staring right into your soul. two twin suns with pools of midnight black, they never fail to entrance you like an angler fish.

if this is what it’s like to fall into a trap, then you’ll gladly be eaten by this big-bones heiress.

you can almost picture it. fingernails tracing your skin, and those fangs - those sharp, _sharp_ fangs - digging right through the side of your neck. the tongue sliding against those champers, a splattered picture paint of abstract black smearing against your neck.

oh, _fuck_.

feferi strides towards you briskly, arms swaying at her sides. you stiffen, but only slightly, eyes wide.

a part of you wonders if she wishes you to top her, but the blaze in her eyes speaks different. the blaze speaks of an empress, an empress who wishes to bestow a command upon you.

your chest gives a funny flutter. a command upon _you_. a human. the empress wishes to command _you_.

the empress _likes_ you.

you find your body falling against a bouncy comforter, snapping you back to reality. the blankets are soft against your bare skin as you turn, wide eyed, up to the heiress.

she towers over you, and that big body that makes her look so huggable looks so, so strong. as if she could crush you in a single breath and, honestly, she probably could.

_who am i kidding_ , your brain thinks aimlessly, _i would never top the heiress._

_the heiress would top me._

and honestly, you’re okay with that.

she crawls onto the bed slowly, eyes tracing like a snake. trained on you like a hunter locking into prey, she moves steady, but not threateningly. her lips part, and fangs glint in the dim glow of the bedroom. her tongue travels out, moving against those canines like a serpent.

oh, _fuck_.

she pushes her hands onto your biceps, hands tight and strong as she clambers over you. an odd, rumbling noise originates in her throat.

despite the situation, you let out an odd laugh. “you can purr?”

the rumbling shakes a little, her chest hitching. you assume she’s laughing as well.

she pins you to the bed, and suddenly her mouth is a lot closer to your neck than it was before.

your face is a bed of roses, redder than spilt rust blood as a soft tongue slides against your neck. you can feel her fangs pressing against the sides of your neck as she leaves a trail on your neck.

she purrs so loudly next to your ear, it’s almost physical. you can practically feel the vibrations rippling against your own neck as she shifts, the tips of her fangs digging into your skin - but only by a little. you don’t bleed, but you can feel the pressure as she clamps down on your skin.

her breath is as hot as her warm body against your soft flesh as she runs her hands up your shoulders. it comes in steady puffs as she practically destroys you, suctioning like a vampire locked in on their prey.

if this is how you die, then so be it.

you hope there’s nobody nearby to hear as you fall into an oblivion of golden love.


End file.
